Randy Cunningham
Zwykły uczeń szkoły średniej dostaje niesamowitą szansę, by zostać nowym Ninją szkoły Norsiville High. Uzbrojony w podręcznik wiedzy tajemnej NinjaNomicon i kostium Ninjy, Randy będzie walczył z potworami i szaleńcami, by tylko zatrzymać okropnego Czarnoksiężnika w jego więzieniu.Randy Cunningham: Nastoletni Ninja Wygląd Randy jest szczupły. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy i fioletowego irokeza. Chłopak na co dzień nosi czerwoną koszulkę z białą linią, która kuli się, tworząc ten sam symbol, który znajduje się na okładce NinjaNomiconu i kostiumie wojowników ninja. Ubiera także ciemną szarą bluzę z długimi rękawami i kieszeniami. Nosi czarne rurki, które dobrze komponują się z resztą stroju. Jego trampki są fioletowe. thumb Jako wojownik Randy nosi typowy strój ninja, który jest używany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Randy jest prawdopodobnie ubrany w cywilny strój pod kombinezonem Ninja, jako druga warstwa. Jedyne, co można zobaczyć u Randy'ego to jego oczy. Wygląd fizyczny nie zmienia się. Cechy Randy jest przeciętnym uczniem który stara się dopasować i być cool. Zazwyczaj robi ryzykowne rzeczy, które pakują go w kłopoty, np. kiedy wszedł po kryjomu na imprezę Bash'a ("Dom tysiąca glutów"), pluł do wulkanu ("Kosz na potwory"), i wykorzystując sekrety Wojownika Cienia (NinjaNomicon) próbował naprawić szkolny projekt ("Powstanie Driscoll'a"). Często zapomina, że jego działania mają swoje konsekwencje, które mogą przypadkowo lub celowo doprowadzić do poważnych problemów dla siebie i ludzi wokół niego. W miarę upływu czasu zdaje sobie sprawę, że thumbto jego wina i bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność, aby to naprawić. Jego poczucie odpowiedzialności i poświęcenia rozwinęło w całej serii. Choć nie jest bardzo dobrym uczniem, Randy jest bardzo bystry i radzi sobie z problemami ninja, a także normalnych sytuacjach życiowych. Randy jest bardzo dobry w zagadkach i łamigłówkach, jak pokazano w odc. "Opowieść o złotym notatniku". Randy jest również niezłym graczem, dużo lepszym niż Howard, jak widać w "Gierczana Grota Grega". Randy jest o wiele mniej emocjonalny niż Howard, i rzadko chowa urazę, bo nie bierze wszystkiego do siebie przez długi czas. Randy może być samolubny, niecierpliwy, nieczuły i nieco apodyktyczny, ale jest wiernym przyjacielem i posiada serce bohatera, doskonałe według ideałów ninja. On również dotrzymuje obietnic, np. gdy Howard pyta go, czy obieca zostać w szafce przez 10 sekund, a on sam pierdzi i zamyka drzwi szafki. Howard może być kłopotliwy i rudy, ale na szczęście Randy jest zwykle dla niego wyrozumiały. On może traktować Howarda jako nieuczciwego lub złego w czasach, kiedy, jak mówi Howard nie rozumiał konieczności obowiązku, jednak on robi wszystko, aby między nimi układało się jak najlepiej, a także, aby nie zaniedbać obowiązków Ninja. Mimo swoich negatywnych cech, Randy okazuje się być bardzo dzielny i utrzymuje wysokie morale, jak widać w odc. "Ninja Obóz", gdy odmówił walki z innymi adeptami i wrócił się (choć był blisko mety), żeby pomóc jednemu z nich. Kiedy Randy zdobył maskę i stał się ninja, myślał, że to sama walka. Szybko odkrywa, jakthumb|202px ciężko walczyć z robotami i potworami i wkrótce się do tego przyzwyczaić. Bardzo się angażuje w roli Ninja, przez co niekidy prawie zrywa przyjaźń z Howardem. Odkąd został Ninja jest bardziej dojrzały i potrochu dowiaduje się czegoś nowego z przysłów Nomiconu. Może zabrać trochę czasu, aby dowiedzieć się, jak pokonać robota lub potwora, ale Randy robi wszystko, by chronić swoją szkołę. W "Ninja Obóz" Randy traci pewność siebie i ma wątpliwości, czy jest odpowiednim chłopcem, aby być Ninją, ale po napotkaniu Mac Antfee, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Nomicon wybrał go ze względu na jego szlachetność oraz czyste serce i jest to dla niego tylko test. W odc."Tożsamość ninjy" Randy nie potrafi pokonać robota, który podaczas walki uczy się jego ataków. Wkracza do Nomiconu, gdzie usiłuje dostać się do "ostatniej lekcji". Niestety, żeby przejść przez te drzwi, trzeba ukończyć szkolenie. Randy łamie zakaz i wkracza w nieznane, tym samym nieświadomie kasując sobie pamięć. Kiedy Nomicon go wzywa i przypomna, kim jest, chłopak myśli, że to żart, gdyż Howard w tym czasie przejmuje kostium. Podręcznik zdradza mu, że Randy został wybrany ze względu na swoje czyste serce. To dowodzi jego wartości zarówno jako zwykłego chłopca, jak i wojownika ninja. To pokazuje, że ma czyste myśli i szacunek, kiedy zamyka oczy i przyznaje, że nie chce zobaczyć Bucky'ego nago. Randy ratuje innych, kiedy są w niebezpieczeństwie i jest gotów ponieść koszt bycia Ninją nad popularnością. Chętnie rani się, gdy Tengu opętuje Howarda, żeby nie krzywdzić ciała Howarda. W niektórych przypadkach boi się, ale nadal robi to, co należy robić i stawia czoła swoim lękom. Znaki rozpoznawcze Maska ninja Dzięki niej Randy "przebiera się" w kostium Ninja posiadający wszystkie siły, których Randy używa, by pokonać roboty i zmutowanych uczniów. Zwykle nosi maskę ninja w jego plecaku, czy kieszeni w kurtce thumb i dżinsach, więc może jej użyć, gdy jest potrzebna. Potrafi szybciej biegać używając ninja sprintu i uwalnia moce żywiołów, np. powietrzną pięść. Randy zawsze ma maskę przy sobie bez wyjątku (nosił ją nawet w majtkach). NinjaNomicon NinjaNomicon jest nauczycielem Randy'ego we wszystkim o byciu ninja. Kiedy po raz pierwszy go otrzymał, nie przejął się książką i odrzucił ją. Nie był pewien, czy jest potrzebna. Jednak szybko okazuje się, że Nomicon jest niezbędny. Randy uczy się ufać mu i go szanować. Chłopak nie zgadza się z nim tylko w kwestii Howarda, bo Nomicon thumbsugeruje, że ninja nie powinien mieć przyjaciela. Gdy świeci lub gdy Randy jest w kryzysowej sytuacji, Nomicon oferuje porady lub przysłowia, które Randy często kwestionuje lub nie rozumie. Zwykle jednak przekonuje się do racji podręcznika i odkrywa jego nauki. Zazwyczaj nosi go w plecaku lub w kieszeni kurtki, a gdy w jest w przebraniu Ninja chowa go w szarfie. Randy może się wiele nauczyć dzięki lekcjom z Nomiconu i czasami ta wiedza ratuje mu życie. Chłopak ukrywa księgę w jego podręczniku matematyki, aby zapobiec uczniowskiej ciekawości. Produkty Przemysłu McFist'a Jak Randy mówi "Jesteśmy McFist mężczyznami od stóp do głów". Randy może być po prostu wielkim fanem produktów lub dlatego, że są popularne. Kiedy okazuje się, że McFist jest jednym z wrogów Ninjy, Randy jest rozdarty pomiędzy uwielbianiem go, a chęcią skopania mu tyłka. W końcu decyduje się na odzielenie świata Ninjy od własnego, nieskomlikowanego świata. Szkoła Wychowanie fizyczne Randy nie może mieć zbyt wiele problemów z w-f, ale jego trener stosuje ostry i szalony sposób nauczania, który z pewnością go przeraża. Hiszpański Randy nie jest bardzo dobrym w języku hiszpańskim, ponieważ jedyne słowa, które zna, to dania, takie jak: nacho, supremo (najwyższy), agua (woda), taco, quesidilla, salsa, roja (czerwony), holais, jabenero, burrito, grande ( Wielki) i tortilla. Dowiaduje się tego hiszpańskiego z Miguel'em, Właścicielem Taco. Matma Randy'ego nie widziano w klasie matematycznej, jak dotąd, ale jego książka matematyki została pokazana w kilku odcinkach, czasami jest używana do ukrycia Nomiconu. Jednak, choć wiadomo, Randy zwykle dostaje niskie oceny z większości (jeśli nie wszystkich) jego przedmiotów, pokazuje wiele umiejętności w matematyce, używając skomplikowanych wzorów i równań bronić Howarda w "Ucieczka z Wyspy Odsiadki". Wspomina także odświeżenia swoich umiejętności matematycznych przed rozpoczęciem szkoły w eseju w Ostatnie Stall na lewicy. Można przypuszczać, że jest geniuszem matematyki. Historia Randy'ego nie widziano w tej klasie, ale wspomina w "McFist atakuje" , że ma z niej 3. Skoro sam jest częścią historii Norisville, powinien chyba mieć lepsze oceny? Randy stara się nienudzić w klasie, ale najprawdopodobniej cieszą go przerwy i wycieczki terenowe. O Randy'm Znęcanie Randy generalnie nie lubi się znęcać. On nigdy nie będzie uczestniczyć w tym osobiście, nawet walki ze zmutowanymi uczniami podejmuje się niechętnie. Kiedy odkrywa, że negatywne uczucia powodują opętanie studentów, pilnuje, aby nie traktować uczniów źle. Randy był zły na Basha za wykopanie go i Howarda z "Shangri Lunch" w "Der Potwór Klub", jednak później przyznał, że zemsta na ludziach, którzy źle go traktują to po prostu znęcanie się. Związki Randy nie wydaje się mieć żadnej oczywistej dziewczyny, która mu się podoba, ale pokazano kilka razy jego podryw. Nie ma jednak dowodu, że żywi romantyczne uczucia do każdej dziewczyny. Ale jako chłopiec, wydaje się nie akceptować niektórych romansów, kiedy z obrzydzeniem reaguje na pocałunek dwóch osób dorosłych, jak widać w " Potwór do przyszłości ". Wydaje się przyznać, że Theresa Fowler go lubi, jak pokazano to w "Der Potwór Klub" i "Noc żywych McFizzlesów" , ale nie wydaje się, aby coś z tym zrobił do tej pory lub więcej o tym myślał. Rozmówki Mówiąc, Randy wykorzystuje wiele slangu. Randy często używa zwrotu "What the Juice?", który po przetłumaczeniu najczęściej znaczy: "Co za akcja!" lub "O co biega?". Tego powiedzonka używa w chwilach zszokowania lub gdy usiłuje rozwiązać swój aktualny problem. Również jako ninja, Randy ma zwyczaj mówić Ninja przed każdym działaniem, np.: "Ninja Sprint", "Ninja Stop ", "Ninja Tengu Kula Ognia", "Ninja Walnięcie Drzwiami", itp. Nie wiadomo, czy Randy musi to powiedzieć, aby wykonać te czynności, czy jest to po prostu zwyczaj rozwinięty się w ciągu pierwszych kilku odcinków. Dieta Na śniadanie zjada McFistios, a lunch spożywa na stołówce w szkole. On jest postrzegany jako mniejszy pasjonat jedzenia niż Howard, co prawdopodobnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego on jest szczuplejszy. On też nigdy nie pokazywał jedzenia produktów mięsnych, co ciekawe, ponieważ może on być wegetarianinem. W "Bash Johnson: Nastoletni Ninja", jest podekscytowany, gdyż chciał zjeść gulaszowe frytki przyrządzane raz na rok, ale jest bardzo rozczarowany, ponieważ Howard zjadł mu je sprzed nosa. Stosunek do McFist'a Często używa produktów McFist'a. Lubi swoje rzeczy, ale czuje się niezręcznie, gdy chodzi o spotkania z McFist'em jako wrogiem, kiedy jest Ninją. Pokazano to w odcinku "Dom 1000 Glutów". Gracz Randy jest wielkim fanem Rozwalaczy grobów. Ma plakaty z nim pokrywających wszystkie ściany w jego pokoju . On i Howard ukończyli pierwsze trzy części razem i pracują nad czwartą. Próbowali wydostać się ze szkoły by dostać piątą i potajemnie wymknęli się z pokoju Howarda, by pójść na premierę pierwszego filmu o Rozwalaczu Grobów. Randy jest bardzo szczuple zbudowany w porównaniu z jego najlepszym przyjacielem Howardem. Randy jest nieco wyższy. Ma fioletowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Porównując swoje występy bez koszuli w Got śmierdziało i Obóz Ninja , wydaje się, że zyskał mięśni, prawdopodobnie z powodu swoich obowiązków ninja. Jego ramiona i biodra są nieco mniejsze niż ręce i nogi, odpowiednio. Jest on widoczny jest dość silny, co widać w House of 1000 Boogers , kiedy uderza Howard wystarczająco ciężko, aby dać mu znak bash. Relacje Howard Weinerman Rc9gn młoda randy i Howard przez bobyketchem-d5yvawu Aww, nie są one urocze? Randy i Howard są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dwa były blisko, ponieważ były one mało, a wiele wspólnych interesów całej ich młodości, jak gry wideo i spotkanie z Ninja. Randy kończy się informacją Howarda o jego sekretnej tożsamości ninja nieco przez przypadek w pierwszym odcinku. Chociaż NinjaNomicon mówi Randy, że ninja nie powinien mieć przyjaciela, Randy ignoruje go i pozostaje zaangażowany w swoją przyjaźń. Jednak, jego obowiązki ninja i obowiązki znajomy okazać się trudne dla Randy'ego, i wiele razy to spowodowało większych konfliktów między nimi, tak jak w 30 sekund do matematyki , kiedy utrzymuje się na Muszę saggier spodnie Co soku masz na sobie? (NNS) Ninja No-Pokazuje, porzucając Howard walczyć Robo-Apes. Dwaj przyjaciele mają kilka walk, ale nie ma znaczenia, jaki stan jest, często wybaczyć sobie. Relacje Howard Randy może być bardzo niedbały i rude do Howarda, jak w Wiertła potwora , gdy śmieje się z Howardem, w Nukid na bloku , kiedy oskarża Howarda, nie mając pojęcia o konieczności obowiązek, w Złego tygodnia Duch , gdy dostał zły na Howard i nie traktuje go poważnie, gdy Howard powtarzał coś było nie tak z nim. On także ma tendencję do niedoceniania Howarda i jego zdolności, które mogą czasem spowodować więcej kłopotów dla obu lub jednego z nich, podobnie jak w Ucieczka z aresztu wyspie . Kiedy Randy jest pogodzić się z jego błędy, jednak on ciężko pracuje, aby uczynić go do Howarda i naprawić wszelkie problemy między nimi. Howard powoduje również jego sprawiedliwy udział w ich problemach, które Randy rzadko nie wybacza. Wykazano, że Randy dba o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela głęboko, ryzykując życie w jednym przypadku ( Ninja Obóz ) i rzuca maskę ninja na ognisku w celu ratowania Howarda z Tengu ( Zło Tydzień Spirit ). Przez wszystkie szaleństwa w liceum, Randy docenia lojalność Howarda i towarzystwa. Kocham cie Rendy ! Julian W odcinku "Opowieść o złotym notatniku", Randy współczuje Julian'owi i zespołów z nim, aby uzyskać uwagę. Randy nie jest złośliwy czy wredny dla Julian'a, ale nie jest jasne, czy są przyjaciółmi. Bucky Hensletter '' Choć Randy oszukał go z gry słów w "Kosz na potwory" i nazwał go "Brown-wiatr w twarz" w "Atak morderczych ziemniaków", Randy jest rzeczywiście bardzo miły dla Bucky'ego, biorąc pod uwagę, że Ninja stale musi ratować trochę maniakiem zespołu. Jednak Bucky nie wydaje się troszczą się zbytnio o Randym. Bucky wydaje się myśleć, że Randy jest zbyt niedojrzały i nieodpowiedzialny, jak pokazuje w swojej reakcji na ich połączeniu się z nim w "Kosz na potwory". ''Mażoretka Flecistka wątpi w inteligencję chłopców. Dziewczyna zdaje się uważać Randy'ego i Howard'a za idiotów, jak pokazano w odcinku "Kosz na potwory" i "Nowy uczeń w szkole". Jest jednak fanką Ninjy i dziękuje mu za ratunek (nie znając jego tożsamości). Hannibal McFist McFist pierwotnie był bohaterem i idolem Randy'ego, do czasu, kiedy w "McFist atakuje" dowiedział się, że jest w rzeczywistości odpowiedzialny za roboty, które próbowały pozbyć się Ninja. Nie doniósł na McFist'a społeczeństwu, być może obawiając się, że nikt mu nie uwierzy. Powiedział, że jako ninja bojkotuje zakup jego produktów, ale jako Randy Cunningham będzie on nadal będzie pierwszym w kolejce, aby je mieć. Randy wydaje się nerwowy, gdy spotkanie Hannibala McFist z jego stroju Ninja i często ciągi dużych podejrzane zdania razem, jeśli ma z nim rozmawiać, mimo, że nadal uważa, że McFist za rzeczy jest cool. Obecnie jest wrogiem Randy'ego. Viceroy Willem Viceroy jest jeden odpowiedzialny za roboty, które atakują ninja. Pomimo tego, Randy pomaga Viceroy na okazję i na odwrót. W "Kosz na potwory" , ocalił namiestnika zwierzątko Mikołaja w zamian za Viceroy wziąć urlop od pomagania McFist próbować go zniszczyć. W Świt Driscoll , Randy używane namiestnik, aby pomóc mu pokonać Jerry Driscoll , zanim mógł zniszczyć świat. Randy był nieco zirytowany, że Howard przebrany jako namiestnik Willem zamiast ubiera w przedniej połowie krowy, które Viceroy znaleźć zabawne. Od spojrzeń tego, są one dość dużo Frenemies, a nie realnymi wrogami. Heidi Weinerman Grave movie8 puncher Heidi jest Najlepszy przyjaciel Randy siostra. On denerwuje się, kiedy nie pamiętam jego nazwiska poprawnie po on i Howard zgodził się ocenić talent show w Więc myślisz, że możesz śmierdziało . Oświadczył, że zna jej całe swoje życie. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że najlepiej jest, jeśli ona nie zauważyła go, ponieważ gdyby okazało się, że jest Ninja ona najprawdopodobniej wynika, że na jej show, jak w Gossip Boy , gdy Howard niemal powiedział jej, że Randy był Ninja. On również splunął swojego drinka na nią, a ona nie złość, a może się nawet nie zauważy. W odcinku 30 sekund do Math dał jej gitara Robo-Małpy ukradł z niej i wyszedł Howard będąc ninja tuż przed ich wykonania, aby jej pomóc. Heidi próbuje utrzymać Randy'ego i Howard w domu w Grave Puncher: The Movie! , a później dostaje winę, gdy próbuje wyjaśnić sytuację. Poczucie winy, Randy bierze winę na Howarda i siebie, zdobywając szacunek dla siebie z Heidi. Ale ona wciąż potrafi celowo źle wymawiać jego imię, ku jego irytacji. Sorcerer Tumblr mpy64rxhUH1s2u3mdo8 1280 Randy nie wiedział o istnieniu czarnoksiężnika aż NinjaNomicon wyjaśnił mu w So U Think U Can śmierdziało . Jedyny związek Randy naprawdę ma z Sorcerer jest jego arcy-wróg. On napotkał jego śmierdziało wiele razy i destanked wiele potworów stworzonych przez niego. Oni wreszcie spotkać się twarzą w twarz (ale nie osobiście) w Poszukiwaczy zaginionej Nomicon. Sorcerer zdecydowanie złe ninja na utrzymanie go uwięziony w więzieniu, ale nie znam jego sekretną tożsamość. Theresa Fowler W So U Think U Can śmierdziało , Randy zapisane Teresy od bycia potworem, który Sorcerer odwrócił ją do korzystania śmierdziało , grzecznie pyta ją, czy ona była w porządku. W Nocy McFizzles Living próbował jej zaimponować i Debby , stwierdzając, że nie boi. Wierzyła mu i trzymał go za rękę, kiedy ona była przerażona, a także oglądanie mu głowę w kierunku cmentarza przed Debby wyciągnął ją z dala, i wzdychając romantycznie, gdy powiedział jej i Howard uciec od zombie. Theresa jest wykazać, że trochę z sympatii na Randy'ego podczas Nocy McFizzles życia. Wykazano to ponownie w Klubie Der Potwora gdy Randy i Theresa przypadkowo dotknąć dłoni, Theresa i Randy są jedynymi, uśmiechnięte powodując jej rumieniec. Howard wydaje się być rozbawiony na to. Debbie Kang W Viva El Nomicon , ona okazała się być zirytowany faktem, że Randy i Howard nie znał właściwej hiszpańskiego w klasie. Randy, jak ninja, poprosił ją o pomoc, kiedy musiał pokonać meksykańskie Niedźwiedzia Śmierci , który atakuje szkoły . Randy próbował zaimponować Debby i Theresa, mówiąc, że nie bał się w strzelające światowej Frightacular w Nocy McFizzles Living . Wydawała się zakłopotany, aby zapytać go, czy może iść do domu i Randy powiedział, że z przyjemnością. Ona również zakończyła się z prośbą, aby trzymać go za rękę, kiedy ona ma przestraszony, ku złości Howarda na Randy'ego, ale szybko odzyskano do końca odcinka, w przeciwieństwie do Teresy. Stevens Randy dostaje szlaban jak Stevens odgrywa dopasowanie muzyki Sad gry Puzon Randy znajdzie Stevens i jego Smutna melodia Puzon być bardzo irytujące i nie lubi go. Bash Johnson NO BASH tu mamy FIRST Randy nie lubi Bash, nazywając go shoob dla jak traktuje wszystkich. Był zdenerwowany, gdy rzucił Howard i go z Lunch Shangri w Klub Der Potwora . On jest jeszcze bardziej wściekły, kiedy Bash leży w byciu ninja i dostaje uwagi od całej szkoły, ale wciąż ratuje go przed niebezpieczeństwem w Bash Johnson: 11 Ninja Klasa . Mac Antfee Pomimo nauki, że Mac Antfee był obok ninja z '85, Randy pokazuje niechęć / nienawiść do niego ze względu na jego zdaniu złotówki z Stankified Dickie niego, widząc go robi i pozwalając nieuczciwych sztuczek podczas jego pobytu w obozie, a jego ( okrutne i psychotyczne) stosunek do wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy M Rc9gn słaba randy przez bobyketchem-d5yvb2x nastoletnie samo AC o w Nomicon w Stank'd do przyszłości , gdzie Randy jest zdenerwowany, że Mac nie destank Dickie i zamiast zamknęli go w zamrażarce kawiarni tak może iść na bal, nawet nazywa go na "samolubnego ninja- ing ". Randy w końcu spotyka Mac Antfee osobiście w obozie Ninja, gdzie Mac Antfee antypatie Randy, bo według niego, Randy nie miał postawę i umiejętności Ninja, który wyraźnie denerwuje Randy'ego, do punktu, w którym Randy powiedział Nomicon że jeśli Maca rodzaju z ninja Randy ma być, to Nomicon wybrali złą Freshman. Dowiedziawszy się, że Mac ale wydalony z bycia ninja dłużej, Randy postanowił dać Mac, co nadchodzi do niego, teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że Mac jest obecnie, aby uzyskać maskę, tylko dla komputerów Mac, aby uciec. Nie wiadomo, czy Randy zmierzy Mac Antfee ponownie w przyszłości. Jacques Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w Shoob Tube , gdzie on i (niechętnie) Howard bronił Jacques z zastraszany uzyskanie przez Bash dokonywania dość kulawy wideo. Wydaje się dogadać z Jacques ładnie, a nawet pomaga mu zrobić lepszy film. Pomimo coraz zły na Jakuba za kradzież jego i tajny sos Howarda i powrót do niego, Randy jest zawsze miła rzecz Jacques, nawet jeśli nie dostanie francuski akcent Jacques '. Dave Akordeon dave Dotychczas Randy nie wykazała żadnych społecznych chwile z Dave oprócz Klub Der Potworów i So U Think U Can śmierdziało Nie wiadomo, czy są przyjaciółmi. Juggo Randy został dotknięty przez klauna Randy dał Juggo fałszywych komplementów w tak u Think U Can śmierdziało gdy Howard uruchomieniu go z talent show. Dowiedziawszy się, że studenci stanked kiedy zniechęceni, Randy postanowił nie robić mu nieprzyjemny w przyszłości, chociaż Juggo wkurzył na niego rujnuje talent show na koniec odcinka. W Der Potwora Klub , Randy i Juggo wydawało się dogadać całkiem przyjemnie. Nie wiadomo, czy są przyjaciółmi. Morgan Morgan wie Siema Randy i Morgan nie współdziałają ze sobą partii, z wyjątkiem Więc U Think U Can śmierdziało , Wiertło potwora i uciec z aresztu wyspie . Braedon Twirp ma ducha Pomimo Braedon pomocą brudnych sztuczek i przy jego dobroć na swoją korzyść w Ninja obozu , Randy naprawdę nie chce z nim walczyć i go zranić w czasie jednego z komputerów Mac wyzwań Antfees. Buttermaker Coś chcesz mi powiedzieć RC Randy i Buttermaker dogadać się bardzo dobrze, jak widać w Slayers Wave , mimo Buttermaker jest jednym z bardziej popularnych dzieci objawionej w Got Śmierdziało , a po założeniu, że Randy przypadkowo zniszczył jego zabójca dał mu prztyczek w ucho. Nie wiadomo, czy Randy i Buttermaker są przyjaciółmi. Dickie Pamiętam wszystko Po raz pierwszy spotkałem Dickie po jego próbami zamieniania obróciła zegara co spowodowało przerwy w dostawie energii w szkole, w tym zamrażarki kawiarni w Stank'd do przyszłości . Po de-stanking go po raz pierwszy, Randy odkrył, że Dickie został zamrożony przez Mac Antfee od balu z '85. Zamiast trzymać się swojego pierwotnego planu uzyskania nowego Grave Puncher 5, Randy postanowił pomóc Dickie który teraz tkwi w przyszłości (dużo chargin Howarda), ale Dickie był tak smutny, że uzyskał stanked ponownie. W końcu dowiedziałem się, że Miss Zingwald było źródłem nędzy Dickie jest tak, że w końcu się jej spotkać się z Dickiem, którzy nie tylko powraca do normy, ale w wieku do jego prawdziwego życia. Z tego, co widzieliśmy do tej pory, Randy faktycznie dba o Dickie samopoczucie przeciwieństwie Mac Antfee Rhymez 30 Seconds to Rap On przypadkowo humilated go, gdy przepraszał rhymefully po Nomicon spadła na jego obiad, obejmujące jego kaptur z jedzeniem. On odmawia zwrotu książki, jeśli Randy nie kwestionuje i wygrać go rapować. Wkrótce zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i rap z nim wydajność. Możliwości Styl walki jak Ninja Nie wiele o stylu walki Randy'ego wiadomo, że na pewno nie jest tradycyjnie przeszkoleni w ninjitsu lub innej dyscypliny walki. Zamiast tego, Randy zakłada się niekonwencjonalne fighter, używając niemal wszystko wokół na swoją korzyść w walce. On łączy w sobie ducha walki, logiki i dobrze kreatywności w co on robi. Na przykład, jak za pomocą łopaty trafić robota i przy użyciu siły nowego robota przeciwdziałania ziemniaki zabójcze w Ataku Ziemniaki zabójców . On także korzystać dzwony walczyć Bucky Hensletter w Got Śmierdziało . On ogrzewa się Robo-Ape używając wygodną opcję mikrofalowej Robo-Małp w Gossip Boy . Można by uznać, że Randy może z dziedziczone jego styl walki, gdy miał na sobie skafandra Ninja po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy zawołał, że kostium Ninja pomógł mu robić rzeczy, że nie był w stanie zrobić wcześniej. Randy może nauczyć się każdy ruch, jeśli on stawia umysł do niego i równoważy jego użycia przestępstwa, obrony i kontrataku umiejętności. Leap ataku Po Randy rzucił Maska Ninja w ogniu, aby zapisać Howarda z Tengu , zdobył Rage Ninja , który może teraz używać uprawnień opartych na ogień, takich jak Fireball Tengu. Gra online Punchocalypse również Ninja zimnej wściekłości i ogień Rage, więc można założyć, że Randy może zdobyć tę umiejętność w końcu. On nauczył się sztuki Disguise do zmiany wyglądu poprzez manipulowanie jego twarzy, wzrost, i jest w stanie wykorzystać go do walki zbyt kiedy ciało tkwi w sieci podczas tajnej Stache . To również uniemożliwia mu ujawniając swoją tożsamość, gdy maska jest próbował być zdjęty przez McFist. W Hiphopcalypse Teraz , dowiedział się, jak korzystać z ataku ziemi recytując zaklęcie, tworząc robaka piasku i ninja piasku (które nazywa sandjas). W sandjas pomóc mu wykonać ataku cyklonu, który pomaga niszczyć piasek worm.So daleko Randy może używać pięści, wściekłość powietrza Ninja Ninja Ninja Tengu Fireball, atak ziemi, sztuka uzdrawiania, sztuki kamuflażu, sztuki ucieczki i Ninja cyklon ataku. Jak ujawniła w Ninja obozu , Randy umiejętności walki są bardziej honorowy niż Mac Antfee w którym jest zarówno niehonorowe i oszustwo. Ponadto, tak naprawdę nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić, kto jest mniejszy lub młodszy od niego, to nie będzie uczciwa walka. Inteligencja Randy wykazały, że może on, że na nogach sprawnie i wyświetlane dobrze rozwinięty rozsądek. Randy jest inteligentny i tyle sprytny, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie znaczenie kryje się za radą Nomicon, w części do jego zdolności, aby dowiedzieć się zagadki, choć czasem sytuacja może pomóc ujawnić go. Wiele razy, mimo, że okazał się myśleć planów i działań na własną rękę, czy walczy i stara się osiągnąć coś, jak pokonać potwora blob z lawy z wulkanu, zatrzymując zombie przez rozpoczęciem wymiotów reakcję łańcuchową, a nawet strzelanie zegar z gumka od ołówka, aby zmienić czas. Gdy robi coś złego, zazwyczaj uznaje, że to jego wina i myśli o sposób to naprawić. Tumblr mp73h3wkwz1r00cmno1 1280 Jest on widoczny na kilka razy się znacznie mądrzejszy niż Howard, często prowadzi Randy wymyślić wszystkie pomysły, plany i rozwiązania ich problemów, związanych z ich klasy, a co ich następny ruch należy. Jednak Randy nie może albo że jego plan przez mało, lub overcomplicate do absurdalnych wysokości. Nie zawsze są jego wybory najmądrzejsza, jednak czasem może powodować większe problemy, począwszy od dnia wypadku do celowo. Jego oceny w szkole nie są bardzo wysokie, ale najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że jest leniwy. Często pokazuje brak myślenia w swoich działaniach, jak, kiedy pisze, że jest Ninja całym jego angielski eseju w Ostatnie Stall po lewej . On nawet usedmathematical równania, aby wyjaśnić sytuację w Ucieczka z aresztu wyspie , prawdopodobnie znaczenie robi dobrze w matematyce, która przynosi więcej w wątpliwość, czy on jest mądrzejszy niż wszyscy myślą, ale po prostu za brak motywacji. Możliwości fizyczne Choć garnitur Ninja znacznie zwiększa fizyczne atrybuty Randy'ego, Ninja pociąg często okazuje się, że jest całkiem fizycznie zdolny. W Nocy McFizzles Living udowodni wystarczająco silny, by kopać drzwi z zawiasów i unieś Howard w powietrze z jednej strony. In The Tale of Golden lekarskiego , że jest bardzo szybki i zwinny, w stanie uniknąć pułapek śmierć w starej siłowni. Podobnie wydaje się mieć bardzo imponującą wytrzymałość, jak udało mu się ciągle podróżować do i ze swojego domu, nawet nie zdając zmęczony po przyjeździe, w Ostatnie Stall na lewicy . Dobry gracz Jego umiejętności w gry wideo jest bardzo dobra, które zawsze zarabia mu pierwsze miejsce w pasażu. Słabe strony Brak Choć Przed działaniu - Randy mówi cokolwiek, że jest w jego umyśle. Ta słabość jest to, co kiedyś spowodować więcej kłopotów niż jest w jak w Klub Der potwora , kiedy przypadkowo powiedział Julian jak zamienić się w potwora przez bumness i Hopocalypse Hip Teraz on przypadkowo wezwał gigantyczną dżdżownicę po użyciu ataku ziemi w rapować pojedynku z Rhymez. Zwykle ci, rodzaj słabości zostały zrobione przez przypadek, a nie robione celowo. Nie powiedziałbym, że jestem coraz pwned Zgadnij, kto tekstylny go podczas walki? Nadmierna pewność siebie - Randy zwykle, ale nie zawsze, odzywki i patrzeć na swoich wrogów, które czasami powoduje, że stracił bitwę. Się w Świt Driscoll i walki z meksykańskim Niedźwiedzia śmierci w Viva El Nomicon . Ten stan poprawił się i został złagodzony w odcinkach bliższych. Luka Against Distraction - Randy jest często, choć nie zawsze rozproszony przez Howarda i jego chce umożliwiając jego wrogowie ucieczki lub ataku więcej. Stało się to w Ostatnie Stall na lewicy , jak Howard texted go i House of 1000 Boogers gdzie odbiera telefon od Howarda. W niektórych ostatnich odcinków, jednak Randy jest bardziej skoncentrowane, ignorując zakłócone większość czasu. Narzekanie w walce - Jest oftenly skarga na jego przeciwnika umiejętności kiedy zyskać przewagę. Kiedy zostawić na ataki, Randy jest zobaczyć mniej narzekać niż na początku. Kurczaki - Ma lęk kurcząt objawionej w McFear Factor . Pozostawia go podatnym na tyle jego opponets zdobyć przewagę nad nim. Udało mu się pokonać swój strach kurcząt i używali go jako broni przeciwko swoim przeciwnikom. Ciekawostki *Randy (prawdopodobnie) jest zakochany w Theresie Fowler. Kategoria:Postacie